


Enough Love

by ellerabe



Category: Sarah Paulson - Fandom, lily rabe - Fandom, raulson
Genre: BDSM, Bisexual Character, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Multi, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-06-29 21:36:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19838974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellerabe/pseuds/ellerabe
Summary: Alex comes back from a trip of five-years in Europe and expects everything to be the same as when she left. Through obstacles, she, Lily, and Sarah rehash their old relationship.





	1. Arrival

After a five-year, long trip through Europe, I was headed back home, and my first stop was to see Lily for a couple of weeks. I thought if I got lucky, the stay could be as long as a month. I knew by now, Jill was five. And I knew she wouldn't remember who I was other than what Lily had told her about me, which wasn't much or anything at all.

The taxi pulled up to Lily's two-story vintage home. I could see Lily on the porch with Jill next to her. As soon as the car stopped, I jumped out and ran straight toward them. I practically tackled Lily to the ground as I hugged her.

"Oh, it's been far too long." I murmured into her neck as I held her flush against me.

"It has." I heard her laugh.

I pulled away and knelt, so I was level with Jill. "Hi, there."

"Hi," she said shyly, holding onto a baby blanket, and it looked like she had just woken up.

"I know you don't know who I am, but I brought you something."

"Really?" her blue eyes lit up.

"Mhm," I hummed as I dug through my bag. I pulled out a purple bear and handed it over to her.

Jill smiled at me as she held it close to her chest. "My favorite color! How'd ya know?" she asked.

"It was a lucky guess." I smiled as I glanced up at Lily to see her grinning.

"'Hank ya!" Jill said.

"Why don't you go inside while I help Alex with her bags?" Lily said as she rested her head on Jill's back.

"Okay, Mommy," Jill said before running into the house.

I stood back up and Lily walked with me back over to the taxi, where the driver was pulling my bags from the trunk. "Where are you headed after this?" she asked me as she grabbed one bag.

I grabbed the other as I replied: "Sarah's."

"She'll be really happy to see you."

"I know. She might come here for a few days towards the end of my stay." I said.

"I'd enjoy that." Lily smiled.

She guided me inside and straight to the spare bedroom upstairs, where I would be staying. "Hamish is at work, and I will be downstairs starting on dinner. If you need help, I can help you unpack first."

"It's okay, I think I got it." I smiled at her. "Thank you, again."

"You don't have to thank me, Ali. I've been waiting to see you." She said before walking towards the door but stopped and looked back at me. "Oh, and I like the blonde." She grinned before leaving.

I smiled to myself as I looked into the mirror on the dresser. You could see a hint of my natural brunette hair peeking through, but for the most part, I was a bottled blonde now. I once dyed it for a job and decided to keep it that way.

After unpacking, I headed to the bathroom to set my things up and took a quick shower. After getting dressed, I walked around, getting familiar with the house. I found Jill's room just on the other side of the bathroom that was next door to my bedroom. I stood in the doorway and smiled at her. She was sitting at a small table with a tea set and various stuffed animals and dolls around the table with her.

"Can I come in?" I asked.

She nodded softly as she looked up at me.

I walked further into the room and sat down across from her on the purple rug. I looked around the room, seeing various posters decorating the walls; Fleetwood Mac and the Beatles to Barbie and some other kid things I didn't recognize.

"So, how's your mom?" I asked as I picked up one of the teacups.

"Good," Jill said as she filled it for me with imaginary tea.

"Anything special going on around here?" I asked.

"No," she shook her head. "Where ya come from?" she asked.

"I was in Europe for a while."

"Why?" she looked at me with a tilt of her head.

"I got a chance to go there for work, so I took it, but I'm back now. I think you'll be seeing a lot of me." I explained.

"Why?"

"Don't you want to see me?" I asked with a small frown.

"I 'hink tho, but why?" she asked again.

"Well, before you were born, and your mommy still lived in the city, I did a play with her. We became really good friends, Then, I met your Auntie Sarah, and we became even better friends." I explained to the best of my ability, without giving too much away. "I want to be around again."

"Oh, tho, you like Auntie Tharah?" she asked.

"Yeah, if you want, I can be your Auntie too."

She looked at me with a wide smile. "Okay!"

I heard a small knock and looked back to see Lily in the doorway. "Jill, you need to get ready. Dance is in thirty minutes."

"Okay, Mommy," Jill said before she got up from her seat.

I got up as well and walked over to Lily. "Can I come?"

"Of course, you can." Lily smiled.

I followed after her into her bedroom. I looked around in awe of it. It was decorated with her simple yet elegant aesthetic, just like the rest of the house was. I saw her sit down at her vanity and unzip a makeup bag.

"You know, you don't have to put makeup on. You're already beautiful, all on your own." I said as I plopped down on her bed.

"Alexis, I'm not thirty-five anymore. I do need makeup." She told me.

I sighed dramatically as I laid back. "I don't think so, but Sari never listened to me either."

"She never will either."

"You guys aren't even old. No wrinkles, nothing... I don't get the big deal."

"We think so."

I rolled my eyes before I sighing again. I never understood them and their excessive need for makeup.

"So, how was your trip?" she asked me as she started applying foundation.

"Amazing." I smiled. "I got so many amazing, wonderful pictures. I got to work with this one magazine while I was in Paris. I even did a show in London!"

"Really?!" I could hear the excitement in her voice.

She always wanted to do a show in London.

"Yes, and of course it was Shakespeare."

"Of course," she laughed.

"They told me if I ever wanted to come back, I could."

"Will you? Go back, I mean?" Lily asked me, somewhat hesitating with her words.

"I don't know." I shrugged. "It was fun, but I really miss things here. I know a lot has changed, but I wanted to move back.

"And... did you meet anyone?" her tone was timid.

"Yes, but it wasn't anything serious. I didn't stay anywhere for too long, except for Paris. That was my last stop, and I was there for a year... she understood that I probably wasn't coming back, so we said our goodbyes." I explained. It was going to come up sooner or later.

"I'm glad you had someone over there."

"Yeah," I sighed. "How are things here? You and Hamish?" I asked.

"We're good. He wants another kid because he wants a boy, but I'm not having another kid. One and done." Lily said.

"Oh, God." I laughed. "Who wants a boy? They're the worst."

"From a lesbian's standpoint, yes. But, for those of us who play for both teams, they're okay at times."

I sat up on my elbows and looked at her through the mirror. "You didn't always think that way," I smirked.

Lily blushed before looking down. "Shut up!" she murmured. "Where are you going after Sarah's?"

"I'm not sure yet. I mean, I'll be here for maybe a month, and then there for a month. I guess I'll figure that out when I have to. Right now, I just want to enjoy my time with you guys." I explained.

She looked back up, and I could see that perfect smile of hers, and I smiled back.

"If you want, you can always come back here. There's a good magazine in the city and I'm sure with your resumé they would hire you... and we have an extra bedroom until you get a place of your own."

"I'll keep that in mind. I might move back to New York and see about working on stage again. Photography was so much easier in Europe."

"Well, whatever you choose, just know that I support you."

I stood up, walked over to her, and placed my arms around her shoulders. "I know, that's something you always showed me," I said before kissing her cheek.

I know I shouldn't have done that, but it had been so hard not to kiss Lily since I first saw her from the taxi window.

I saw her cheeks turn a bright red, but her lips held a smile. She leaned back into me and looked up. "I did miss you." She told me softly.

"I missed you too, lovepants."

She scoffed and rolled her eyes at the nickname we all used to share. She zipped up her makeup bag and stood up from her vanity chair. "Let's get going before Jill yells at me for being late... again."

"Lily Rabe being late? Since when did this start?" I teased.

"Since I had a kid."

"Mommy!" we hear.

"See!" Lily laughed and I followed after her.

* * *

****After dance was over, we headed back home, and Lily started on dinner.

I headed upstairs and pulled out my computer to hook it up to the internet. I clicked on FaceTime and called Sarah.

Within seconds her face popped up on the screen. She was smiling bigger than ever. "Alex! You're finally back!"

"I am," I smiled back at her.

"I can't wait to see you next month."

"Me too!"

While I had been to Europe, I had barely any contact with either of them, and I never saw their faces other than on the internet, in new movies, or shows.

"How was it?" Sarah asked as she placed her chin on her hand.

"Magnificent! Of course, it could have been better with you and Lily there, but I know you couldn't come really." I explained.

She smiled softly. "No, but I'm glad you had fun. How are you settling in?"

"Good so far. I went to dance with Lily and Jill. Seems good around here so far. I haven't seen Hamish yet. I'm a little nervous about that." I said before biting my lip.

Sarah rolled her eyes with a sarcastic laugh. "Yeah. I'm sure it won't be bad. He's over it."

"I hope so. I mean, I left right before they had Jill. I wasn't really with Lily then, as much as I was with you towards the end..."

"I know, but I think it bothered him. But, as I said, he's over it now." Sarah said again.

"Yeah... anyways, I can't wait to see you next month." I said again. "Do you have anything special planned for us?"

"Of course, I do." She smirked at me.

"Great," I smirked back.

"Ith that Auntie Tharah?" I heard behind me.

I looked back with a smile as I saw Jill peeking into my room. "Sure is, munchkin. Wanna say hi?" I asked.

"Yeah!" Jill said before running into the bedroom.

"You have no right to call her munchkin with how short you are." Sarah laughed.

"Oh, shush!" I laughed as I picked up Jill and set her on my lap.

"Hi."

"Hi, baby girl. How are you?" Sarah asked with a wide smile on her face.

"I'm really good! I loss my first toof last week!" she smiled before showing off the gap between her front teeth.

"Wow! How much did you get from the tooth fairy?"

"Five whole dollars!" Jill said as she held up all five of her fingers.

It made me smile to see how happy Jill and Sarah both were during their interaction. I knew Sarah had always wanted a child of her own, but never got the chance.

"Alright, princess, I'm sure you need to go get washed up for dinner. I need to talk to Alex a bit more. I'll see you later, okay?"

"Okay! I love ya!" Jill smiled.

"I love you too," Sarah said.

The girl hopped off my lap and ran out of the room. "Want me to clothe the door?"

"Yes, please. Thank you." I said. Once the door was closed, I looked back to the computer. "You're really good with her."

Sarah smiled as she looked away. "I love her like my own."

"I can tell," I said with a lopsided smile. "What else did you need to say?"

"I just wanted to say that I'm really glad you're back. I can't wait to see you next month, and..." Sarah looked back up at me. "And I love you, lovepants."

I felt my heart swell with joy. I had been so scared that they wouldn't love me anymore after I left. "I love you too, lovepants." I smiled brightly at her.

"You should get going. I'll text you later, okay?" she asked.

"Okay," I said with the same smile on my lips before we ended the call.

I grabbed my phone off my bed and opened up iMessage. I clicked on Sarah's contact 'lovepants 🥰' and started typing away.

**I'm glad I'm back too. I'm sorry I didn't say that. I'm really glad you're not mad at me anymore either. I really do love you, I always have, and I always will**

I hit send and went downstairs. When I reached the kitchen, I saw Hamish standing next to Lily. Part of me wanted to run straight out the door as he looked over at me.

"And I got to talk to Auntie Tharah. The was talking to Alith on the computer, and she theemed happy!" Jill said to them.

"That's great, princess," Hamish said.

I walked further into the kitchen, smiling as Hamish walked toward me.

"Welcome back." He said.

"Thanks. It's good to see you." I said softly.

I was lying.

"You too, Alex." He said before walking back over to Lily.

I sat down next to Jill at the table. "If you want, you can call me Ali, or Al. I've noticed it's hard for you to say your X's and S's."

"Yeah, I have a lithp." She told me.

"I can tell," I said with a small smile. "Just like Sari does."

"Mhm," she smiled brightly at this.

Soon, dinner was served, and it was one of my favorites: chicken parmigiana. "Thank you, Lily." I said as I looked down at my plate.

"You're welcome."

"Ali, why did you go to Europe?" Jill asked me.

"Well, a few reasons. The first was that I'm a photographer. I took a lot of pictures of a lot of different things and different places." I explained.

"Like what?" she asked.

"People, building, plays. I was in a play too while I was there."

"Nuh-uh! That's cool." She smiled.

"Yes!" I smiled at her enthusiasm. "I can show you later if you would like?"

"Oh, yeah!" she nodded before shoving some pasta into her mouth. "What elthe?"

"I saw some plays. Modeled for a few people. I met some very nice people and worked for a magazine." I explained.

"That's so cool!" she grinned.

After dinner, Lily got up and started to gather up the dishes. 

"I can help you," I offered as I got up as well.

"Please?"

I gathered what she couldn't and headed toward the sink. I looked back to see Hamish walking up the stairs with Jill in his arms. "He seems different than I remember," I whispered.

"He changed after we had Jill," Lily said as she started washing off the dishes as I handed them to her. "A lot of things changed after that though."

"Like?" I asked.

"A conversation for when they're not here." She told me.

"Okay," I nodded softly.

After we got done with the dishes, we both headed upstairs, and I went to my room. I got changed, got into bed, and put Netflix on the TV. It was still a little early, but jetlag was going to be the death of me. 


	2. Kisses

"Al... Ali... Alex... Alexis!" I heard in my ear.

"Hmm?" I hummed.

"Alex, get up. It's the afternoon."

I let out a grown and pulled the blanket from over my head down. I looked up and saw Lily standing over me. "What time is it?"

"One P.M.... I need to pick up Jill in an hour and a half. I thought maybe you'd like to come with me." She explained.

I gave her a small nod but stayed where I was. "Will you lay with me for a couple of minutes?"

She looked down at me, and I gave her pout. "Don't," she warned me.

"Pwease, Pilly?" I said in a soft tone.

It was something I used to do all the time, which always got to her. It usually worked.

"I hate you," she murmured before motioning for me to scoot over.

I smiled to myself and scooted over. I held out my arms for her. Lily laid down and rested in my embrace. I rested my head on her shoulder and closed my eyes. I could feel her arms wrap around my waist, pulling me closer.

"Don't fall back to sleep." I heard.

"I won't. I just haven't gotten to do this in a long time. Just five minutes. I promise."

There was a silence between us, and I felt myself relaxing into her touch. I let out a sigh. I didn't want to overstep, or say anything I shouldn't have, but everything in me wanted to say, 'I love you' and kiss her... but I couldn't.

"Alex," Lily said softly.

"Yes?"

She let out a low sigh. "I've missed you, a lot. I'm happy now, don't get me wrong, but sometimes I wonder what would have happened if you hadn't left. Would we have stayed together?"

"I wonder that too... I'm sorry I left." I sighed as well.

"Don't be sorry. I know you really wanted to go. In a way, I'm glad you did. I had Jill, and she's the light of my life."

"I'm glad you had her too. You seem so happy." I said softly.

"I am."

"Last night, you said you'd tell me what's changed since I've left," I said as I opened my eyes to look up at her.

"Oh, yeah. Well, with Hamish, after we had Jill, he became so much more caring and loving. He got over everything fairly easy. But, when you left, Sarah and I stopped seeing each other. Of course, we're still friends. I love her all the same." Lily explained as she stared up at the ceiling.

"I'm glad he's okay now. I'm sorry about Sarah though, but I'm glad everything between you two is okay."

"You know," she pulled away slightly, looking down at me. "I love you all the same too, Alex."

I felt my heart jump with joy as I tried to hide my smile. "I love you too, Lily. I always have, and I always will."

She slowly leaned down to me and pressed her lips against my own. At first, it was chaste, but when I leaned into it, our lips fit together perfectly.

It had been so long since I've felt this much passion that she brought with just a simple touch of her lips. We shared a few more until I pulled away with a smile on my lips.

"I've missed that." I breathed out.

"I have too," Lily said with a small smile on her lips.

I kissed her again, but softer this time. "Are you wanting us... I mean, together again?" I really needed the clarification.

"I'm not sure yet... I'm sorry." She sighed.

"Don't be." I brought my hand up to her cheek. "I'll be whatever you want me to be. Whether that's friends, friends who share the occasional kiss, friends with benefits..." I wiggled my brows, which caused her to giggle at me. "Or even lovers, if that's what you want. If we venture down that road again, I want Hamish to know this time. I'm not letting him nearly kill me again."

"I know," Lily said with a lopsided smile. "I'm not sure yet. With Sarah, it was easy to slip back into being just friends. But when I saw you yesterday... it sparked something inside of me that I haven't felt in a long time."

I bit my lip as I looked at her. "Okay," I said before pecking her lips again. "I should probably get up. I don't want you to be late picking up Jill."

"Yeah." She nodded before moving out of my arms.

We both got up and I felt Lily's eyes on me as I walked to the dresser. I pulled off my shirt and put on a bra. I walked over to my closet and started looking through my clothes before letting out a dramatic sigh. Most, if not all of my shirts were graphic t-shirts and crop tops with saying that weren't really kid-friendly.

"What's wrong?" Lily said from the bed.

"Do you remember what I used to wear?" I asked, biting my lip slightly as I looked at her.

"How could I forget? You used to never wear a bra, and it was obvious. You always wore tight shirts with the worst sayings." Lily let out a laugh. "Like, 'no fucks given,' with a middle finger. Why?'

"I still wear that kind of stuff," I said nervously.

"Alex!" Lily scolded, and I felt her brush up against my back. She started looking through my shirts. "Well, shit, you really do..." she said before grabbing one that had a teddy bear holding a flower on it, with the worlds 'you look like you have a small dick'. "Maybe you can borrow something on mine." She suggested.

"Yeah, maybe I should. I can't wear most of this around Jill." I sighed.

"No, and if you tried, I would send you right back to your room," Lily said as she walked away from my closer and toward the door.

"You're such a mom now!" I groaned before following after her.

After we settled on a decent black shirt, I realized it was a little small around my chest, but it would work for now. I got on a pair of jeans, curled my eyelashes, and put on a pair of shoes. I went downstairs and followed Lily out to the car to enjoy the ride.

"I noticed you had a tattoo on your hip," Lily said out of the blue.

"Yes."

"What is it?" she asked.

"An apple," I answered sheepishly.

"An... an apple? Seriously?"

"Hey! I was drunk and high! Give me some credit that it's not something worse like a pussy or something on my ass."

Lily let out a small laugh. "Okay, true, but why an apple of all things?"

"You and Sarah used to call me Snow White... it was a few weeks after I got to London, and like I said, I was drunk and high. I don't really remember much other than telling the guy I wanted an apple on my hip because I was Snow white." I explained.

Back before I had left, my hair was nearly black, and I never tanned well, so I'm very pale. They always thought that the dark pinkish tint to my lips and all these other things, they called me Snow White.

"Oh, yeah. I forgot about that. It was true, you did. But, since you dyed your hair, you don't really look like Snow White anymore." Lily said.

Before I could reply, Lily pulled up to Jill's school and I could tell it was a private school. I turned toward Lily and saw she was unbuckling herself.

"I'll be right back. You can stay here."

"Okay," I said.

I watched as she walked away from the car and into the building. Not long after, she walked out with Jill, holding onto her with one hand, and the girl's bag in the other. Jill had her blonde curls up in a bun with her bangs swept to the side and parted in the middle. They reminded me of when Lily had her Mary Eunice bangs.

When they got to the car, Lily buckled Jill into her car seat in the back. "Hi," I smiled as I turned to look at her.

"Hi!" she smiled back.

"How was your day?"

"Good! Today, we had muthic class and we got to thing and dance. Oh, then at the playground, we got to play with the jump rope!"

"Sounds like you had a fun day."

"It wath amathing!"

I smiled at how enthusiastic she was about absolutely everything, even the smaller things.

"Did you meet with Miss Finn today?" Lily asked as she got into the driver's seat.

"Yeah..." Jill's happy tone dropped.

"And how did it go?"

"Fine..."

"Who's Miss Finn?" I asked.

"A meany head!" Jill said loudly.

"It's her speech therapist," Lily said in a softer tone. "And she's not a meany head!" she yelled before continuing. "She's there to help you, Jilly."

Jesus, she had defiantly changed now that she was a mother.

"Mommy, can we get ithe cream?"

"We get ice cream on Fridays, not Mondays."

"I want ice cream." I murmured under my breath.

"Shut up," Lily hit my thigh playfully.

I caught her hand with my own and she laced our fingers together. I couldn't help but smile. "Please? Can't you make an exception?"

"Yeah!" Jill said.

"Fine, but only this once," Lily said.

"Yay!" both Jill and I cheered.

When we came to a stoplight, Lily turned right, which was the opposite way from the house if I remembered correctly. We ended up at a McDonald's and Lily pulled through the drive-thru.

"Welcome to McDonald's. What can I get you today?" a boyish voice came through the intercom.

"Three ice cream cones," Lily said.

"Will that be all for you today?"

Lily looked at me and I nodded softly. "Yes."

"Okay, that'll be $3.34 at the first window. Thank you, have a great day." He said.

Lily pulled up and pulled her hand away to grab her wallet.

I smiled softly as I watched her. She was just so damn beautiful.

After paying, Lily drove to the next window. She was handed one, two, three ice creams, one right after the other. She handed two of them to me and I passed one off to Jill in the back.

"Yay!" Jill smiled as she grabbed it from my hands.

"Now, please, try to not get any on the seat or your uniform," Lily said as she began to drive.

"Okay, Momma," Jill said.

I smiled softly as I began to lick away at my ice cream. By the time we made it home, I was finished with mine and Lily was almost done. As she parked, I looked back to see Jill had ice cream all over her lips, cheeks, and chin. However, she managed to keep everything else clean. I couldn't help but chuckle at her. She was so cute.

"Wha?" she asked as she looked up at me.

"You're just really cute, and you have ice cream all over your face," I said.

Jill chuckled before wiping her chin with her hand.

Lily chuckled softly as she finished her ice cream cone before turning off the car. "When we get inside, I'll help you get cleaned up." She said.

"Okay, Mommy," Jill said before trying to unbuckle herself but was having some issues.

"Let me help you," I said before getting out of the front seat. I opened the back door and helped Jill with her seatbelt. She smiled at me as I helped her out of the car.

"'Hank you!" she smiled up at me before running up to the house.

I smiled as I grabbed her backpack. "You're welcome."

"Thank you," Lily smiled softly. "For helping me with her."

I walked to the other side of the car to meet Lily. "Of course, Lils. She's a great kid."

"Thank you," Lily smiled before pulling me up towards the front door to unlock it.


	3. Sarah

It had been a week since I had arrived, and I was starting to get into a regular sleeping schedule again. Jill seemed to warm up to my fairly quickly. Hamish didn't seem hateful like he used to be anymore. Lily and I were somewhere between friends and friends with benefits. I knew she hadn't talked to Hamish yet, just by the way he seemed around me. I knew that would change. I was nervous about that change, for her to talk to him. I even wondered if she was nervous as well.

As I've started to wake up a little earlier each day, I finally was able to wake up around eleven. It was a day Lily had to go out and run "mom errands," which left me home alone for an hour or two.

After I took a shower and got dressed, I grabbed my computer so that I could FaceTime Sarah.

Her face popped up on the screen and her lips held that perfect smile that I loved to see. "Hey!" I smiled back at her.

"Hi. How are you?" she asked as she moved a piece of hair behind her ear. It was in a blonde bob and she didn't have on any makeup, which I thought she looked her best as.

"I'm good. I don't think we've ever really gotten on the topic of you though. What's going on? I feel like there's something you're not telling me." I said as I crossed my legs, rested my elbows on my knees, and then my head on my hands.

Her smile dropped and she looked away from the computer. "Yeah, there is."

"What is it?" I asked softly.

"A-about a month or so ago... Holland left." She murmured.

"Wh-what?" I stammered.

That woman never would leave Sarah. From what I saw, she adored her more than Lily and I combined.

"Yeah," I could hear her tears fall.

"Look at me," I said softly.

Sarah looked up at me slightly, her bottom lip caught between her teeth with tears in her eyes.

"I wish I was there... God, I'm so sorry... fuck." I could feel my own tears start up. I hated seeing her like this.

"I-it's okay, really. I-I'm okay." She said despite the tears and her quivering lip.

"No, no you're not. I can see it in your eyes. I know you all too well, Paulson." I said softly, trying to sound serious.

Her head dropped again, and she was playing with the ring on her left hand. From what I had seen on twitter, she and Holland shared the same ring. "I'm better than I was before." She said before wiping her tears away.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked.

"I didn't want you to worry... I knew Lily was your first stop and I didn't want to change that." She explained in a calmer tone.

"I would have came there first if I needed to," I said.

"I know."

"Do you want me to come there early? I'm sure Lily will understand." I asked.

Sarah shook her head. "No... it's three weeks away. I can wait. I mean," she looked up at me with a soft smile. "I've waited five years, what's another three weeks?"

I nodded with a small chuckle. "Okay," I said as I gave her a reassuring smile. "I'm sure if I talk to Lils, she'll agree to you coming here for a week instead of just a day or two... if you want?"

She nodded again. "Yeah. I'd like that a lot. I miss Jilly and it'd be nice to see Lil with you again... like the old days."

"Like the old days," I repeated with a small smirk.

"Alex, I highly double she'll want anything like that. I tried, but she's given up pussy."

"I'll prove you wrong," I said.

"Is that a challenge?" Sarah raised a brow at me.

"It is!"

"Five hundred bucks if you sleep with her before I get there."

"Deal!" I yelled.

Sarah let out a laugh. It was like music to my ears. "Are you really going to try and get her to sleep with you?"

"Fuck yes, I am! I'm already halfway there." I said proudly.

"No way!" Sarah nearly gasped.

"Yes, fucking way. We have shared quite the handful of kisses, and even a make-out session or two."

I could see the shock on Sarah's face. "You're serious, aren't you?"

I nodded with a smile.

"H-how? How did you do it? After you left, she wanted nothing to do with to do with our relationship again."

"I don't know honestly. Last week, the day after I got here, she woke me up, and I asked her to lay with me for a while. She did and we ended up talking, which we ended up ending with a kiss." I explained. "We talked and she doesn't seem to know what she wants yet, but she defiantly wants something."

"Holy shit," Sarah said.

"I know! She's still one of the best kissers ever."

"Oh, I know she is," Sarah smirked.

"And how do you know this? I thought you two stopped all of that?"

"We did, but that doesn't mean we don't share the occasional kiss here and there. I kiss Amanda almost every time I see her, it's nothing serious." She explained, and that's when it sunk in deep to me.

"Do you..." I looked down. "Do you think that's what this is to her?"

"No, Alex, I didn't mean it like that," Sarah said with a sigh. "I've known Lily since 2006... we've been friends for over ten years. It's a friend thing for us. What you, Lily and I had was something beyond imaginable."

"Okay," I sighed before biting my bottom lip.

"Alexis." I heard her say. I knew she meant it. No one ever really says my full name unless it's serious. "You know that."

"I do." I nodded softly.

I heard a knock on my door, and I looked up to see Lily opening it with a smile on her face. "I just wanted to let you know that I was home." She said with a small smile.

"Okay," I smiled back. "It's Sari if you want to say hi."

Lily walked over to the bed and sat down next to me. "Hi, Paulson." She said with a smile.

"Hey, Rabe."

I laughed softly at them. They still had that connection even if they denied it.

"I was talking to Sarah and we wanted to know if she could stay for a week instead of just a day or two?"

"Of course! I know Jill misses you, and I miss you." Lily said as she set her head on my shoulder. "I know you need a break."

"I really do. Thank you, Lils." Sarah smiled softly.

"Of course," Lily smiled again.

"And you can stay in my bed," I smirked.

"You two," Lily said looking form the computer to me. "Cannot have sex with Jill in the house."

"I wouldn't do that," Sarah said.

"What's wrong with you two?! You used to not care if it was in the dressing room backstage, in the bathroom at a party, or under a table in a restaurant." I said.

"First off, you make it sound like I was a whore. Second off, I'm a mother now. Things are different." Lily said as she pulled away from me.

"I didn't mean it like that, babe." I said.

"I agree," Sarah said. "You don't have sex when there's a kid in the house."

I rolled my eyes but nodded. "You don't make this fun, but I'll respect your wishes."

"Thank you," Lily said. "I need to go put the groceries away. I'll see you later, Sarah." She said before getting off the bed.

"Bye," Sarah smiled.

"And you, come downstairs when you're done." She said before pecking my lips.

"Yes, ma'am," I yelled before playfully slapping her ass as she walked away from me. She let out a small yelp before the door closed. I smirked as I looked back to the computer. "I told you!"

"I guess I'll be giving you some money when I get there," Sarah said in a shocked tone.

"I guess so," I laughed. "I should go help her with the groceries."

"Okay," Sarah smiled. "I love you, lovepants."

"I love you too, lovepants." I smiled back before clicking the end of the call.


End file.
